1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center mechanism in a tire vulcanizing machine provided with a drain ejection mechanism, an upper ring position setting mechanism and a lower ring position setting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tire vulcanizing machine in the prior art, an ejection mechanism for a drain condensate accumulated at a lower portion of a bladder upon vulcanization was not provided, and upon setting of an upper ring position a hydraulic cylinder was used, various kinds of spacers were prepared, and opening, assembling and reconstruction of devices were effected. Furthermore, in the prior art, fitting and disengagement of a stopper and level adjustment for a lower ring were performed respectively by making use of separate mechanisms.
The above-mentioned type of tire vulcanizing machines in the prior art involved the following problems to be resolved:
(1) In the past, hot water was used in the case of vulcanizing a tire, but in recent years, gas vulcanization in which after heating by steam, pressurizing is effected by means of an inert gas, has become to be practiced. In that case, condensate would be accumulated at a lower portion of a bladder, hence there occurred the problem that a tire was vulcanized at an uneven temperature, and in order to obviate this problem, ejection of condensate was necessitated.
(2) While setting of an upper ring position upon shaping is very important for improving quality of a tire, in order to utilize a hydraulic pressure upon the setting a corresponding equipment becomes necessary and a cost of used instruments becomes high. Hence, an easily adjustable mechanism which can achieve a similar function to that described above by making use of a pneumatic cylinder, is necessitated.
(3) In the prior art, a spacer or the like was inserted to match the lower ring position with the lower metal mold, hence a large number of spacers were necessary, and for mounting the spacer a lot of human labor and time were necessitated.